The Real Terror
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: After finding Claude, the boys celebrate with a horror movie marathon. But where is Matilda and what does she have planned for the boys? [ORIGINALLY UPLOADED 2010]


After finding Claude, the boys celebrate with a horror movie marathon. But where is Mathilda and what does she have planned for the boys?

A/N - This story was originally uploaded well before 2015.

**.**

Aaron sat down on his leather couch and laid his head down on the soft head rest. It had been a long, tiresome day running around the streets searching for Claude who strangely went missing. Fortunately, they found Claude at the local market stall buying spare parts for his beyblade. Finding Claude was such a relief that Miguel, the self-appointed captain, decided watching horror movies would be a great way to celebrate.

Not being a fan of horror movies, Aaron didn't appreciate Miguel's idea, but he was a follower and didn't voice his opinion. With Claude at his side, Aaron rented out _Paranormal Activity, The Haunting in Connecticut and _the Alfred Hitchcock version of _Psycho. _With the DVD's tucked under his arm safely, he led the way back to their apartment.

"Did you get the DVD's?" Miguel asked, glancing up from the local beyblade newspaper.

Aaron nodded. "Where's Mathilda?" he asked. He hadn't seen the pink haired girl for the entire day.

Miguel shrugged. "I have no idea. I told her we were going to watch horror movies and she left without a word," he explained casually.

Aaron and Claude exchanged worried glances. "Maybe she doesn't like horror movies?" Claude suggested.

Miguel shrugged again. "I'm not sure. She's probably paid the other girls a visit though; maybe they're watching chick flicks or something?" he offered then shuddered. Chick flicks were frightening movies. Miguel remembered the time he had almost run out of the movie theatre during _Elizabethtown, _but he stayed for Matilda's sake. After all, it was her birthday and it would be most disrespectful to run out of the theatre. He shuddered again. Never again.

Aaron placed the DVD's on the table and picked up _Psycho. _"Which one first?" he said, looking at his friends for advice.

Claude pointed at the DVD _Paranormal Activity. _"I've heard about this one. Apparently, it's really scary."

"Garland said _The Haunting in Connecticut _was terrifying," Aaron replied, recalling the conversation he had with Garland several days ago. Although not much of a talker, Garland had wasted no time in explaining the entire plot of the movie in less than an hour. The movie sounded absolutely horrifying and Aaron wasn't sure if he could stomach it, but he wasn't ready to turn down Miguel's idea of fun.

"_Psycho _is in black and white. It's meant to be a horror classic," Miguel explained, taking the DVD case away from Aaron's hands. "I think we should watch this one first," he said. Aaron and Claude nodded. Sounded like a plan. Miguel opened the DVD case, took out the disc and walked over to the DVD player. He pressed the POWER button and then pressed the OPEN/EJECT button. The player opened and Miguel placed the DVD on the disc tray and pressed CLOSE.

Aaron and Claude made themselves comfortable on the couch whilst Miguel set up the movie. "Who wants popcorn?" Claude suggested, suddenly standing up from his position.

Aaron nodded. "Popcorn sounds good." Claude looked at Miguel who nodded. Satisfied, Claude hurried into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. After several more minutes, Miguel finally got the DVD to work. The commercials and piracy warning advertisement appeared on the big plasma screen. "Gah, these commercials are a pain," Aaron commented.

Miguel nodded. "The only thing I hate more is when they show off those trailers for upcoming movies. They make them look really good, but then you see the movie and it sucks," he muttered bitterly. Miguel was always sucked in by the very attractive trailers.

Aaron sighed. "I know what you mean." He too was always fooled by the very attractive trailers. "I wonder how much cash I've spent on movies this year?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm sure I've spent over three hundred dollars," Miguel remarked. "I just can't help it; it's an addiction. Besides, what else is there to do when beyblading isn't in season?" he added.

"True," Aaron replied. He grabbed a pillow and placed it behind his head. "Much better," he said.

Claude soon returned with a large bowl of popcorn and settled himself in between both Miguel and Aaron on the couch. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed a whole heap into his mouth. Miguel dug his hand into the bowl without taking his eyes off the screen. Aaron on the other hand, scanned the bowl ensuring he didn't get any popcorn kernels in his hand. "Ooh it's starting," Claude commented, grabbing even more popcorn.

"Hey, stop eating all the popcorn," Miguel snapped. "At the rate you are eating, we won't have any left in fifteen minutes!" he remarked, although he couldn't really blame Claude for eating the popcorn quickly. Popcorn was addictive and very pleasing to the taste buds in his mouth. Claude stopped digging for popcorn, although every now and then his eyes were drawn to the bowl.

After an hour of watching, the boys were literally glued to their seats and eyes fixed on the screen. The movie was compelling. Intriguing. Suspenseful. And terrifying. Aaron couldn't imagine what he would do if he was alone in a hotel with some creepy hotel staff. Note to self, he thought. Never stay alone at a hotel.

"Oh no!" Miguel suddenly exclaimed. "Don't have a shower!" he yelled at the blonde girl on the screen.

Claude grabbed more popcorn and Aaron bit his nails nervously. "What is she thinking?" Claude said mouth full of popcorn. "She's going to get killed!"

The three boys watched as the girl hopped into the shower. For several seconds, they watched enticed as she bathed. A dark shadow appeared in the background. "Oh my God... there's someone there!" Miguel whispered nervously.

The faint shadow became more defined as it walked closer to the girl. The boys couldn't see who the person was due to the shower curtain, and Claude screamed when the curtain was suddenly pushed to the side. Aaron almost jumped out of his seat as the human raised a knife high in the air, ready to plunge into the side of the girls' neck. The infamous _Psycho _music played as the girl turned around and screamed.

"Hey guys!" shouted a female voice, walking into the apartment two bags of groceries in her hands.

All three boys screamed in terror, and Claude knocked over the bowl of popcorn onto the floor. Miguel was the first to regain his composure as he stared wide eyed at the girl. "Mathilda?!" he shrieked.

Mathilda flashed him a grin and looked at the movie. "Oh, you're watching old horror films."

"You scared the living crap out of us!" Aaron added, picking himself up from the floor.

"Look! You even made Claude knock over the popcorn!" Miguel exclaimed, pointing at the empty bowl.

Mathilda grinned and chuckled lightly. "Wow, I didn't think you guys would be this easy to scare," she said. "You should've seen the looks on your faces."

Miguel glared. He didn't like being embarrassed. "Yeah whatever," he muttered. "Come on, let's just watch the rest of the movie and pretend this never happened," he added.

Aaron and Claude nodded and enjoyed the rest of the movie occasionally jumping every time the music played. Mathilda watched the boys with amusement, and occasionally chuckled to herself every time they cringed or jumped. "Wait until the girls hear about this," she said softly to herself, trying not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

.

Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
